


remus/sirius

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	remus/sirius

Sirius stared at Remus, sighing under his breath. Remus didn’t look up though his eyebrow lifted in response. “Let me guess. You’re bored.”

“Of course I’m bloody bored,” Sirius exploded. “We’ve been cooped up in this bloody house for seven bloody days, we haven’t heard a bloody fucking thing and I’m not only bored, I’m going stark raving mad and just wipe that sodding grin off your face.”

Remus shrugged and turned his attention back to the book in his hands. “I didn’t realize I was grinning.”

“Of course you were grinning, you bastard.” Sirius slumped in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. “I think you bloody enjoy seeing me like this.”

“This being…”

“Oh, fuck off.” Sirius got to his feet and stormed the three feet into the kitchen. “You want a drink?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Oh, of course you’re fine.” Sirius slammed the refrigerator door then slammed his bottle onto the counter. “Remus Bloody Lupin, always fucking fine.”


End file.
